Better Late Than Never
by Aquamarine Mom
Summary: Klaroline was epic. I'll never understand why the writers gave up on these two sharing the screen...on TVD or Originals. It is truly a loss. Elena/Stefan/Damon never had this chemistry. Anyhow, here's Caroline feeling guilty, honest and brave. Klaus can't wait to hear more.


**Based on events of Season 4, Episode 18 of The Vampire Diaries **

*I do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters that derive from Julie Plec's brilliant TV series.*

**Better Late than Never; Part I of II**

(TEXT)

**2013-03-28 02:21 PM**

I owe you an apology, Klaus.

**2013-03-28 02:21 PM **

I can't imagine why. What is it, Love? Why do I deserve an apology from you?

**2013-03-28 02:23**

U were the better person earlier & again I retaliated with the past in mind. It's wrong & u didn't deserve it. This is way 2 long 4 texting but I need 2 write 2 u. Check yr emails later.

**2013-03-28 02:25 PM**

Caroline, I'm rendered speechless but I look forward to finally communicating with you. I think you were extraordinary today. I hope you will allow me the courtesy of expressing my gratitude.

**2013-03-28 02:26 PM**

Today I stopped 2 think & remembered your family's ball. I was unfriendly & not at all a suitable companion. A lot's on your mind now but should u find the time 4 a drink I'd like to buy – a small compensation 4 that night. There's so much I need to explain. I'll email soon.

**2013-03-28 02:28 PM**

I wish I had known that you communicate better in writing. I would have put that knowledge into good use and spared you my company in the flesh. I'm eager to read more from you. There's always time for a drink with Caroline Forbes, Love but I'm buying.

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: I never complained about your flesh**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:00 PM **

Klaus,

I've been in denial. First of all, I remember every merciless word I said to you that day in the woods. I was cruel and insensitive. It's wicked of me to strike back at you with the past all the time. I don't believe you are terrible. I'm shameful and my accusations were untrue. I never considered myself to be untrustworthy and now I see I'm capable of terrible things, too. I regret my actions immensely. I can only hope you will find a way to forgive me. I'm not about to make excuses either but I need for you to know that I've been living in a massive state of confusion. But at least my private suffering was not in vain because I did learn a lot. You became a teacher and were hurt in the midst of my lesson. I know it's better late than never but it still doesn't make it right. Perhaps one day, Klaus, in a year or even in a century from now, _**you**_ will show up at _**my**_ doorstep and forgive me.

I'm baffled that you still found it in your heart to call me when Silas was hurting you. You kindly put your trust in me again and I should have been more sympathetic. Klaus, I felt your pain. It wasn't easy to see you hurt. I will never forget when you saved me from Alaric. When I realized I was in your arms I felt immediately safe. Your voice was a relief to me and I trusted your reason for helping. I'm glad it was you because most times I'm comforted by your presence. I wish I had been more supportive. I kept your beautiful drawing, Klaus and you thanked me for my honesty. Well I'm finally being truthful.

Caroline

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes **

**Subject: Better late than never, YES!**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:07 PM**

Sweet Caroline,

Have you any idea how numb and yet passionately fond of you I am right now? I'm full of wonder, astonishment and adoration but I sit here feeling empty. I'm agonized by the revelation that you have been troubled. I'm worthless to you, Caroline, for if I had purpose in your life you would seek me out. I apologize to you for not proving my devotion well enough. I have tried to validate my high regard and affection with urgency. My attempts were of extreme importance and determination and yet I failed you. You did not come to me. Come to me, Caroline. I wish not to wait all of eternity but if I must then I shall.

Yours,

Klaus x

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: YOU... a butterfly kiss?!**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:10 PM**

And have you any idea how many times you leave me breathless? Thank you for your kindness. It would have been easier to reject me. So, as a friend whom I seek out today, let me ask you this: Is it selfish to want time for me; time to reconcile and reflect? Why is it so hard to be loyal to myself but dependable to everyone else? I want to pull away from the present and figure out my future. Frankly my suffering probably sounds a lot worse than it's been. Most of it was thoughts of you (I kind of fancy you, too. I can't deny however that I'm sorting through some hurt and disappointment but love conquers all.

Caroline xx

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: PLEASE...**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:12 PM**

Come to me xxx

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: I want to but I'm afraid**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:13 PM**

Seriously, are you truly capable of three butterfly kisses?

Caroline xxxx

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: Do you want me to come to you?**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:14 PM**

Love, since I met you I don't know what I'm capable of anymore. Every time you are before me I think, "What is she doing to me?" You excite me, Caroline and it's not just thoughts of wild and reckless man. Your energy stimulates me. I delight in your zest and I fall to my knees by your kindness. I want to be with you. You don't have to talk or do anything you don't want to do. I just want to try to make my presence worthy of your trust. If you should need me then I'll be in your reach. I beg you for this chance.

xxxxx

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: Will you show me more of your paintings?**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:15 PM**

I enjoy your art.

xxxxxx

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: I will indeed**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:16 PM**

There's one in particular that I want to share with you very much. It's a work in progress of course and not unlike my bond with the angel of a Goddess that I have portrayed.

P.S You are aware that you owe me six kisses, Love. Come to me.

xxxxxxx

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: I'm wondering...**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:16 PM**

May I stay the night?

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: An angel in my bed...**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:18 PM**

This will surely have me painting through the night. Stay with me and take all the time you need. You don't ever have to go.

What happened? No kisses, Love?

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: I'll see you soon**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:19 PM**

I don't want to be too indebted to you. I'm making sure you owe me more.

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: Well played**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:19 PM**

You have my complete attention, you maddening and arousing woman. Now hurry or I will be at your door before your next message.

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Subject: A threat?**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:21 PM**

Good to know you haven't lost your touch.

**From: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: I'm coming for you**

**Date: Thu, 28 March 2013 03:23 PM**

You may have noticed that I'm not exactly a patient man. I'm reveling in the fact that you have contacted me. I beg of you, Caroline, don't stop. I just hope your confidence and bravery does not escape you once I stand before your eyes. I have frequently been overzealous and candid about my feelings for you only to become self-conscious and embarrassed. I hope we continue to be honest and open. Time can only tell. I'm leaving at once. _What __**are**__ you doing to me, Caroline?_

(TEXT)

**2013-03-28 3:26 PM**

I could ask u the same thing, Niklaus. I promise good behaviour. Don't text & drive!

**2013-03-28 3:26 PM**

Demanding little thing aren't you? Some things never change. I'm glad to see it because I would dearly miss the challenge of Caroline Forbes.

**2013-03-28 3:28 PM**

And you are still beyond annoying. Now leave me alone! I happen to be sleeping in a cryptic mansion tonight. What does one pack for a place like that?

**2013-03-28 3:33 PM**

Nothing. I'm here.

**Better Late than Never; Part II of II**

She knew this would happen one day. The panic and fright had become a different kind of threat, a more tolerable uproar of emotions. After receiving the bracelet Caroline had predicted a conscious revolution. Lately her being agreed with the pandemonium and there would never be anything calm about Klaus. She knew that, too.

Caroline could see his hair and eyes behind the door and the silhouette of a vigilantly cunning predator. His mere existence was fatal but she had transformed into a bold and daring heroine. She was definitely tense; worried, anxious and longing. Her core was stirring with anticipation and lust. Desire and thirst was an aching experience but she had become familiar and in control of its intensity. She yearned to see him, hear him, and craved to be subjected to his hunger. Now he was here, cool and poised waiting for her to let him in.

"That was fast." she said hoping to look strong and level-headed.

There was nothing composed about how she felt and he recognized the angst.

Quieting her trepidations he said, "I hear women change their minds very quickly so I didn't want to take that chance."

He stepped forward leaving no gap between them and lifted her chin till her eyes were deep into his.

"You don't have to do anything except just be with me. I want you close by."

She could be fickle and try to convince herself that she had reacted in haste but this was what she wanted. He was not coercing her. Caroline was never compelled by the big, bad vampire. He wanted to know the real woman.

"I'm taking a chance, Klaus. I'm working on your dare."

He camouflaged his elation with a subtle smile but it was exposed none-the-less. He was radiant and the illumination around him was an adorably angelic response to her swift and forthright remark. She had to prompt herself not to grab his face in her hands and kiss the lips she had scanned desirably many times before.

"And don't believe everything you hear about the ladies, Klaus. We have a reputation for being late, too but I'm ready to go. I'm very eager to explore your creepy mansion."

He shut his eyes as if in pain but a grin emerged like that of a wild, hungry beast. Somehow he managed to remain sedated.

"You're stunning, Love."

"Oh? You already used that one, Klaus. I heard you and Kol go on about me when I walked away from you. I hope you have new material since then."

Klaus was almost spastic and she was bursting with pleasure and satisfaction. Caroline was the master and he a needy, abiding puppy. Before she took the last step of her white porch he tugged at her wrist and pulled her into his hard chest.

"Don't forget what you owe me. I came to collect that, too."

She gave him a scrutinizing look. For a moment he was not sure if she was pulling away and so he began to regret his words. Caroline inspected his face, admired his stubble and traced his neck up to his head with her eyes. She took her time and appraised him like a valuable treasure. He was disarmed and looked to be under a spell.

Klaus didn't notice Caroline lean in slowly and gently. Her cold and calm fingertip circled his mouth before she placed a slight, delicate butterfly kiss on his luring lips.

"That's one." she whispered and turned away. The master was still in control.

"I suppose you are going to make this a very long and suspenseful night, Caroline."

She took his mighty hand gripping it into hers and winked at the thousand year old creature.

**Thank you for reading and I do hope you were entertained. I'm a working mom and this hobby is an escape : )**


End file.
